


Snowflake and The Alpha Killer

by angeru_hatake



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M, Strip Tease, Yuzuru Hanyu is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeru_hatake/pseuds/angeru_hatake
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu may have a different plan to spend his limited Christmas holiday.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 27





	Snowflake and The Alpha Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first fic and it is not beta'd.  
> I got this major feeling after seeing Yuzu's new Lotte clearfiles and have to write what is in my mind. Here we are.  
> Please be kind and leave some words for me :))  
> Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas everyone!

"I wanna give you a Christmas present." That was Nathan's answer when Yuzu asked him why they didn't go to Nathan's apartment after a very late Christmas dinner in a Japanese Restaurant. Instead, now they were walking to a fancy hotel not far from the restaurant.

Two weeks ago, Yuzu has booked a flight to US right after Nathan asked if he can spend sometimes with him after Christmas. Nathan was delighted to know he could spent 2 nights with Yuzu in town.

\---

Nathan handed him a box with pretty ribbon to Yuzu just after he closed the hotel room's door. Yuzu smiled and opened the box. Inside, a necklace with a small glittering snowflake charm sat beautifully. It was decorated by some aqua diamonds.

"I think it fits you really well." Nathan said, eagerly waiting for Yuzu's respond.

"Its beautiful. Thank you Nathan." Yuzu smiled. "Ah, I have something for you too."

He pulled a small envelope from his jacket and gave it to Nathan. He opened and read the card inside.

_"Merry Christmas Nathan. Will you grant me a wish tonight?"_

Nathan frowned but when he looked up to Yuzu again, he saw that mischief grin.

Puzzled, Nathan nodded, "Yes, I can grant you a wish tonight. What do you wanna do?"

Yuzu's face lit with such a bright smile.

"I have some plan, but after you gave me that charm, I will have to improvise a bit." He said.

The next thing Yuzu took out from his jacket sent Nathan shivered down his spine.

It's a handcuff. Yes. A hancuff.

Nathan took a mental note to ask Yuzu where the hell he got his hands to those things. That surprise caught him off guard when he realized he already sat near the bedpost with his back toward the wall.

"Be obedient." Yuzu whispered to his ear and before long, his hands were cuffed on the bed post.

He took the necklace and put it on Nathan's neck, smiled proudly of his work while Nathan cursed under his breath. Not that he didn't want to spend their night together though, but his imagination of sweet night with champagne and cake broke into million pieces right after he saw that handcuff.

It began.

Yuzu threw the keys somewhere, kissed Nathan on the neck, backed away, knelt right in front of him without giving him access to touch him then proceed to strip slowly. His eyes never left the poor sexy bastard cuffed on the bed unable to do anything to relieve his need. Yuzu long fingers traced every inch of his body while he licked and bit his lips. Leaving only his black g-string, Yuzu crawled closer.

With one last glare he said "Dont come until I told you to."

He then began to kiss and lick Nathan's already-hard length, working his tongue around playfully while the alpha hold for his dear life to not come before Yuzu finishes - no one can disobey Yuzuru Hanyu on bed anyway.

Soon, Yuzu leaned in and rode him into incredible rhythm. It didn't take long.

Right before the climax, Yuzu mumbled "Come." and pure white pleasure washed them over as they came together.

\---

Few minutes later, Yuzu made himself a cup of milk coffee in his oversized sweater in the corner of their hotel room.

"Can't you uncuff me already?" He smirked after hearing the plea from the bed and turned around to see Nathan still handcuffed to the bedpost, sulked.

Holding his mug and sitting on the edge, Yuzu smiled "Cant. Still want to watch my gift where I want it. Hold still, babe." before sipping his coffee.

Its not until Yuzu finished his coffee - which take nearly 20 minutes - he then unlocked the cuff. The alpha boy groaned while rubbing his wrists but then he hugged Yuzu from his back. "You satisfied now?" He buried his head on Yuzu's neck and literally he can feel Yuzu grinned to his 'another' victory tonight.

-

Don't you dare asking Yuzu to fuck you, if you don't know what you are in for. You can have hundred plans, but he will always get his way and you can't resist him. He is Yuzuru Hanyu, The Alpha Killer, indeed.


End file.
